nv2fandomcom-20200214-history
DDA
Note: This page is taken from n.wikia.com. DDAs '('D'on't '''D'o 'A'nything) are maps which are designed for passive entertainment, rather than playability. In these maps, the movement of the ninja is controlled not by the player, but by the tileset and objects like bounceblocks, launchpads, doors, and thwumps. The construction of a DDA usually takes a lot of time. In return for the time spent on making them, good DDAs have become quite popular, for example: It's time by Snowtiger, Unfinished DDA: My Farewell to N by w95559w and Gotcha by Norkkom have all been well-received on Nv2. Some variants of DDAs are called Hold Right DDAs or Hold Left DDAs and as the name suggests, instead of doing nothing, you have to continously hold on to the right or left button respectively to make it work. Some really special DDAs are "three-way", which means they can function as a regular DDA, Hold Left DDA and Hold Right DDA. Obviously, those take a lot of effort to create. Incredibly, maximo's [http://numa.notdot.net/map/12117 Michelle Five'fer] and Clifty's [http://numa.notdot.net/map/106967 On route 666] work in five and six directions, respectively. The true challenge of a DDA is to make the ninja just miss the various traps and enemies; creating a hair-raising spectacle. KRADDA '''KRADDA stands for "Keep the Rocket Alive DDA". These are somewhat more difficult to make than normal DDAs since the designer must not only devise a way to keep the ninja alive, but also to keep the rocket alive throughout the course of the map. Creating one of these requires a lot of patience, because the rocket can move around in unexpected places, possibly ruining what the author had in mind. Examples In Nv2, there is a very little amount of good KRADDAs, therefore only the first level from this list is from Nv2; * Short (but good) KRADDA by fonda1515 * [http://numa.notdot.net/map/7471 Tattletale] by nevermore * [http://numa.notdot.net/map/7080 Rocket- ed] by formica CTRDDA CTRDDA stands for "Chase The Rocket DDA". These maps are insanely difficult to create, as the ninja must be following the rocket, not the other way around. Examples The only examples can be seen in 1.4; *romaniac's The Chaser's War series: IIThe first Chaser's War was created by Clifty and is not a CTRDDA., III, and IV. * by Mohit_Ghune's [http://www.nmaps.net/226214 Repercussion]It is also a "hold-right" DDA, so it can technically be called a HRCTRDDA. Corpse DDA Corpse DDA, also known as Death DDA or a DDABYD (Because You're Dead), is a DDA where the ninja dies at the very beginning, and goes through the whole map as a lifeless corpse. A variety of objects are used to propel the ninja throughout the map. However, these maps are fairly uncommon, due to the lack of popularity. Examples *''Light me thy Fire! (Dead ninja DDA)'' by w95559w(became unknown) *''Hanging (A Small Dead DDA) by an unknown user FLCDDA A sub-domain of Corpse DDA, '''Flying Limb Corpse DDAs' are very rare as only 2 have been confirmed to have been made in Nv2. The ninja dies in the beginning and one of his limbs will be propelled through the map, sometimes ending at the exit. Example: * The way of the dead parts of the ninja by an unknown user Notes Category:Map categories Category:N Wikia Pages